gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Redemption/Characters/O
Ochamaru *Birthplace: Masayoshi Empire, Japan *Birthdate: the exact date is unknown *Gender: Male *Age: 2 *Bloody type: None *Weapon: Mechanical Chainsaw *Weapon name: Shiko no Ken *Alignment: Good *Story: Ochamaro is a robot created by Okatsu, expert in robotics, and is currently fighting to defend Masayoshi Empire. Odile *Image *Birthplace: Holy Roman Empire *Birthdate: April 10 *Gender: Female *Age: 26 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Spear *Weapon name: Purple Fire *Alignment: Evil *Story: a ruthless valkyrie witch living in the Amaranta Fortress, a flying castle, she got the Holy Grail with which she wanted to combine with Soul Engaged to get a more powerful evil power. But Algol and Silvia, after a bloody struggle, managed to steal the Holy Grail to Odile combining the power with a purified fragment of Soul Embrace, Algol gave rise to a new good sword: Soul Redemption. Now Odile has lost evrithing she had but she was convinced by Tira to to join the Nightmare's henchmen, now she serves Nightmare. Oichi *Main page *Weapon: Two-Pointed Naginata *Weapon name: Inazuma no Kage *Alignment: Forced evil *Story: beautiful and graceful girl, Sadasaburou's girlfriend and Yuki's best friend, one day she was almost killed by Tanusha, a Nightmare's hanchwoman, but was saved by a demon named Shuten Doji. Now she sevres this demon who wants to get Soul Embrace. Okatsu *Image *Birthplace: Masayoshi Empire, Japan *Birthdate: October 26 *Gender: Female *Age: 18 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Odachi *Weapon name: Hikari no Kage *Alignment: Good *Story: belonging to the army of Masayoshi Empire whom the main castle is preserved the core of universal peace. She was one of protectors and chaperones of Solskinn while she reigned over this empire and defeated Shiro who still wants dominate this empire. She and her fellow army Cocona, Tsubaki and Wino must always be alert because anything could be a threat to the core. Okuni *Main page *Weapon: Feather Fan *Weapon name: Heavenly Flower *Alignment: Good *Story: Kabuki dancer like her legendary namesake Izumo no Okuni and Shinto priestess, her aim, helped by Goemon, is stopping Keiji who wants to get Soul Embrace to conquer the entire Japan ruling as a tyran. Olcadan *Main page *Weapon: Bastard Sword and Dagger *Weapon name: The Ancient *Alignment: Neutral *Story: a never defeated man skilled in every kind of fighting art, one day he defeated an Ares' servant, the angry god cursed Olcadan, turning his head and his legs into those of an owl. He wants to get Soul Embrace to regain its normal appearance and defeat Ares. Olga *Image *Birthplace: Nikkollettha, Intereatzhowetz Reign *Birthdate: November 30 *Gender: Female *Age: 24 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Jizhualián (x2) *Weapon name: Autumn Flower *Alignment: Good *Story: she is the main Princess Erika's chaperon and one of the faithful soldiers of the Prince Austin. Olympia *Main page *Weapon: Bayonet *Weapon name: Artoniellea *Alignment: Good *Story: The species of Vieras is cruelly persecuted by Nightmare, considered impure by him, and he is exterminating these creatures increasingly. She and her elder sister Fran are two Vieras and their aim is destroing Nightmare and end the slaughter of their similar. Oni *Main page *Weapon: Odachi *Weapon name: Aku no Dorei no Shaku *Alignment: Evil *Story: after Micah, helped by Mai Li, had freed himself from the clutches of Gingitsune, the demon, very angry, decided to create a new servant who not only had to replace him but had to be the most powerful creature of the world; so has been created Oni. Now this being, under the orders of Gingitsune, destroys any person obstructs the path of his mistress. Orion *Image *Birthplace: Unknown *Birthdate: Unknown *Gender: Male *Age: Unknown *Bloody type: *Weapon: Spear and Ball and Chain *Weapon name: Dark Scepter & Condemnation *Alignment: Evil *Story: Nobody of Knut, he has managed to take on ursidae form and now wants to get Soul Embrace to get the power of the entire universe but he is hindered by Knut. Oswald *Image *Birthplace: Asgard *Birthdate: January 3 *Gender: Male *Age: 24 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Sword *Weapon name: Red Icy Wind *Alignment: First evil then good *Story: great warrior, firstly he was a slave of Sheol but he was freed by Maria Luigia. Now he fights for the good and tries to destroy Nightmare and Soul Embrace. Otani *Main page *Full name: Yoshitsugu Otani *Weapon: Katana *Weapon name: Himitsu *Alignment: Evil *Story: He, with his army formed by a group of Japanese warriors, wants to besiege Ming Empire, and Jirisan and he has estimated that to manage to do it he needs Soul Embrace so he is going to get it. Category:Characters